


Lazy Sunday a Wincest Fic

by CallMeDave



Category: SPN, Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Funny, Kittens, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rainbows, Wincest - Freeform, Wow, fun times, peens????, sexy sexy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeDave/pseuds/CallMeDave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy and Dean have fun one morning.... But will everything go as planned?<br/>Yes it will. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday a Wincest Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [god](https://archiveofourown.org/users/god/gifts).



Wincest had a hug for long time then they put there mouths on ther mouths and kissed them together  
This is wring said sam7  
Then i don’t wnana be right sed dean really deply

Yhey fell on the bed and between they peens secx happened  
Butt sexc  
Naked buttzexc.

Dean saysd: Sammy are u ok Sammy r u ok r u cockok smmnay  
Just beat it beat it it beat it Sammy (my pean} Dean sang loudly  
*intense guitar solo* sam replied  
They stood on the bed, laying down, wioth their bodys vbertically alined from backs to toe. Again.  
Girl u r magic now sam murmered from the shets  
From where he lent agenst the door samie could se dens prettie slepping face amnd he lent down to kissed him then he rolt over and returned to his sofyt slumber  
Suddenly  
Dean awoked with a loud yawn  
And a loud bonar  
Uh oh he thouht what now, he tryed to hid it from sam but to no succeeding  
Sam saw the peen and wioth the sneak glint in his eyes he rub his sexcy back all over the pen and bed  
Girl u aint seen nothing yet he winked with his eyes  
Den sweatd in anticpateiton and took off his socks excitedly  
Sam jumped on2 the bed bc he wzs BAD real Bad and started a strip tease for den  
He pulled off twelve shirts sexily  
Underneath all hge was wear was a cycling onepiecve dean was so excirte aroused and nevous hi did a lil burp nervouslehy  
Sam strutted on the bed in the cycling outfit his long leg moving seductiveelye WHOES BAD he asked  
Suddenly den had a blinding thought he new jus how to get the pepe of sammi arousal; he pulls out a lapotop and 44 books from under thr bed

Wow sed sam, is that conecteded to thas interweb?>???>>?  
Dwean winked always he typed onto the scren ; yet agin  
DEMANES SAMMYE  
We can rule das world wit are internet sammi said  
Or da sex  
I will rule ur sex tonight huskily samn said himself  
Den herd and blushed  
Yes please he saed  
Sam responded louodly, ooohh0h0hoohhhoooHH  
Sam pulled the cycling onsie off all in one go (it was velcrowed!”$  
TaDA he said with only no clothes on  
He smirkled down at denny’s naked body before lening down and pelt of dens lumpy sweater  
Somethigngs lurking in there he said revelling dens peck  
Yeh sorry sed dean depositing his friend pet ferret on the grounds beneath the bed  
Bobby asked me to look aftyer him, but he ded ed  
He shyly paused; i named him... sammay  
And hed died “he cried wistfully#  
Dean soulful and l9ngly hug sammed  
Sem cried  
Dean sneffed deply warm smell of sam musky skin swet  
I missed ur must when i was in hell 

Well mabe you shoulfc jus go 2 HELL sam shoiuts and runnedcv from the rooms sexily  
His long manhood wangling as he lungd  
He grabbed a jaket and left  
As he fluidly walked in down the street he takedf one last soulfgul wist look at dane lsying in nbed and cried  
SAMMI NP den cried tears and called sam 25 times on the telephone but sem didntt pik up so he left his a t2 hour voice mall 

Yes whaty responded he (sammye) from where he had stood at the other side of the romm against the walls; dena think he had left but in favt he wasd there the wholed time; dean quietly burpd in relieve  
Sammui i thought ud left me for never  
Noi sed sam it was a test  
Did i passed??G den asked  
Well let me ask my sexi secutary sam asked  
He pulled out some sexy files and sexcily checked them  
He got out a sexy peen pen cil (looke like a peen) and tiked the file  
And then goit out his pean from where it wangled beneath his legs  
SURPRISES : many  
PEANS : two  
Den seductivelt stroiked his soft and hairy knee  
“baby boy’

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify- this was written as a joke between me and my friends


End file.
